


After All

by EmpyrealFantasy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyrealFantasy/pseuds/EmpyrealFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gods, he knew he shouldn’t do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> This was... different for me. For all that I will read darker things, I'm just kind of a ball of fluff when writing. I spin adventure, romance, and suspenseful plots that I feel are logical and reasonable, but still end happily enough. Usually I don't write one of my all-time OTPs in a scenario like this, but hey! Sometimes it only takes someone making one comment to spark inspiration, and we've all got our kinks. :P

                Gods, he knew he shouldn’t do this, stealing away into the dark bed in the middle of the night.  More and more often these days he caved to his desires – _those eyes, that smile, the way lithe muscles shifted_ – forfeiting his every belief for a short few moments of ecstasy.

 

                Slowly at first, tasting every inch of golden skin exposed, pulling the younger man's sleeping clothes off to soft mewls and arches of his back.  Peppering kisses across lightly rounded cheeks and up the newly angular jaw, taunting him with how much he'd grown these long months on the road.  Both of their breathing began accelerating by the time he reached the ear – _teeth grazing skin, fingers tangled in messy brown hair_ – body pressed skin to skin from hips to chest, sliding against the one beneath him.

 

                Preparation wasn’t needed anymore, the body beneath him knowing his as well as itself. The scent of the oil he used to slick himself filled the air and would linger on his partner all through the next day.  Still he went slowly, pressing deeper and deeper to the hitched breathing of his partner – _so slow it burnt, it ached, it drove them_ mad – feeling completion and aches in his heart that he refused to acknowledge.  But it didn’t last for long; no, it never did.  Restraint was slowly chipped away by the heat below him, the legs that automatically wrapped around his hips, the feel of skin sliding against his own.

 

                Euphoria and pleasure like he'd never known before he'd begun to indulge drove him as he moved faster, frenzied desire in every jerk of his hips.  Low moans, much quieter than one would expect, left his partner’s mouth.  His golden neck stretched and arched, begging to be tasted and bitten, marks left that would be gone  – _they always were, no matter how dark he made them, no matter how much or little he wanted them to stay_ – come morning.  Faster now, breath coming in ragged exhalations as movements became less precise, all jerks and sobs and begging to find their peak.

 

                He moaned as he thrust in as deeply as he could go, climax upending his usual paradigm of control – _gods if anyone could see his in that moment, eyes bright and wild, skin flushed, and hair clinging to his face_ – and shattering any façade he might have tried to hold on to.  His partner arched back off the bed, still unusually quiet in his needy keening, the sound something of a whine and his lover’s name all rolled into one as he came, fingers tightening in the sheets below him.

 

                And Sanzo collapsed – _spent, sated, so utterly relaxed for just this one moment_ – uncaring of the mess that smeared between their bodies or the way his partner didn’t move.  He would clean them up soon enough. When Sanzo pushed back to extract himself, he shook his head as he took in Goku’s sleeping face.  It didn’t bother him.

 

                Goku could sleep through anything.  – _He hadn’t woken yet, after all. –_


End file.
